Life and Times of Lucy Heartfilia
by freelancethinker
Summary: So what is it like to be a Fairy Tail wizard? One, adventures never seem to be a shortage.  Two, ruckus is music to everyone's ear. And Three, a whole lot of fun. Follow Lucy and her friends to their everyday fun and excitement.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi there! I present to you my Fairy Tail fanfic! Yay! Before anything else I'd like to say thank you for even having the slightest interest with this. This means so much to me. Again, thank you! But be warned. This is my first fanfic so this might suck. Teehee! But I'll try to become better since I'm planning this to be a collection of oneshots. Well then, here goes...aaah, wait. Please remember to leave a review or some kind of constructive criticism. Right. Here's my debut story!

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail? Not mine.

* * *

The thing about writers, inspiration doesn't come to them when they need it. When they decide to work on their story or continue a novel, they just don't seem to find the right words to make the scenario whole. So when does inspiration come? It comes when they least expect it. When they're about to sleep, the moment they close their eyes, ideas pop and roam around their heads. When they're walking their usual path home, creativeness kicks in. When they're out having a good time with some friends, a tale tells itself. Convenient, huh? Just when a paper's out of reach or a pen's nowhere to be found, pictures start painting themselves on a writer's mind. Well, I may only be a novice writer but I believe I speak for even the pros out there. I'm not making an excuse for still not finishing my novel but really now! I just can't seem to focus.

My clock says it's about time for me to go to the guild but I haven't even added a single line on my novel yet. Erza mentioned about a new mission but maybe I'll just sit this one out. I'm way behind my writing schedule; not that I have a publisher to answer to, but still! I can still hold out for my rent so I'm fine for now.

Oh right, I have to answer to Erza's wrath for my absence but I'm pretty sure she won't kill me. Teehee!

Gray will probably just ignore my lack of presence which is just fine for me and good for Juvia.

Ah right! Natsu.

Now that one right there might be a problem. I'm pretty sure Erza's wrath would be nothing against Natsu's annoyance. Oh maaaan, he's gonna be so pissed at me, he'll never stop asking why I wasn't there and he'd probably NEVER stop talking about what I've missed. And Happy would definitely be adding fuel to the fire.

No! I will not falter. I'll stick to my decision of staying home and writing this novel of mine. Levy has been waiting forever and now Lisanna has been added to my list of I'll-read-it-first-before-anyone-else. And my unnamed fans are out there waiting for my epic novel. Right! I'll have to finish this soon and attend my first-ever autograph signing event.

Ack! All these monologue just made me more story-deprived!

Guess I'll just go out for today then. Maybe this mission can give a good twist for my novel.

"LUCY! Where are you? We're going!"

Ah. That's Natsu. Just on time.

"Hey Luuuucy?"

Happy's here too huh. Better answer them now before they tear my apartment apart.

"Be there in a sec."

I'll just leave my novel for now. I might not be able to finish anytime soon but I'm pretty sure setting out on an adventure with Natsu and the others will certainly give me a tale to tell.

/

Reviews please! By the way, I have an Inuyasha fanfic as well.. You might wanna check that one out tool. Personally, that was a whole lot better than this. Thank you for reading. Till next time. Ciao! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**lancey's musing:** finally! I have come up with another one and personally, this is better than the first one. But if you think some of the characters are OC, i'm sorry for it. go on then, read. don't forget to tell me what you think about it. :)

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I just did a little tweaking with the characters and came up with this.

* * *

**_BEST in Best-Friend_**

_Best friend. That was the issue at hand right now within the rowdy guild of Fairy Tail…_

"Seriously, you who are narrating, shut up right now and keep out of it!" Lucy's commanding and seemingly annoyed voice shot through Max who is known to be Fairy Tail's announcer.

"Aaaw come on Lucy! This is getting interesting." Max's tone attested to how he was feeling. He was pretty curious to see how all this will turn out.

"No. This is not getting interesting," Lucy mimicked how Max said _getting interesting_ with a gesture of quoting then continued, "this is getting OUT OF HAND!" Lucy could not help herself to raise her voice for emphasis on how things turned into a wrong direction.

Max's chuckle was enough for Lucy to know that he was not letting this go any time soon. Face palming, she just groaned to let out her frustrations at her always haphazard friends. Shaking her head, she recalled what happened earlier so she can at least explain it to herself why this was happening now.

xxxxx

"Hey Lu-chan, how's your novel coming along? Tell me about it, please?" Levy's preppy voice interrupted Lucy's thoughts who was sitting at one of the guild's benches, busy looking up the menu for the day.

"Well it's a surprise. Don't let me spoil you." Lucy wasn't sure how to tell Levy that she still needs to wait longer. Much, much longer. "Forget about it for now. Have you eaten yet? Wanna join me?" Lucy said attempting to change the subject. She wasn't really in the mood to talk about her lag on her novel progress.

Levy smiled at the invite and settled herself beside Lucy. She was pretty hungry. Finally deciding on her order, Levy casually asked, "So, why aren't Natsu and Happy here with you?" Everyone knew that the trio usually ate together. Not having them here was pretty new.

"Ah. Them? They're checking out the job bulletin. Mira posted some new missions and Erza said we should go on one." Lucy answered nonchalantly. It's not like there was much to explain anyway. Waving to the silver-haired bar maid, Lucy gave out her orders when Levy noticed that Natsu and the others were approaching them. Natsu, Grey, Erza and Happy all seated themselves around the wooden table and gave out their orders to Mirajane. '_Wow, they sure know what they want.'_ Levy thought at how fast they decided what to eat. Then again, it's not like choosing food should be a mind game.

"Any good missions?" Lucy's inquisitive nature came up in an instant.

"Aye. Erza's choosing between dealing with a dark guild that's messing with some town out there or looking for an heirloom that's supposed to be cursed." Happy already sucking on a fish he had brought with him.

"I say we just go for the dark guild. It's pretty obvious that we'll have more fun with that one." Natsu's fiery enthusiasm was burnt on his every word. It was evident he was looking for some action…and destruction.

"Tsk. What do you know? The curse thing is pretty interesting and has a greater reward." Grey coolly countered which earned him a grunt from Natsu which signalled the beginning of chaos.

Erza only needed to do her signature glare to get them to stop whatever they are starting, much to Lucy's glee. She wanted to have a peaceful and normal lunch and she was not up for an argument as an appetizer.

Levy, watching from across Grey's seat, wondered why the two of them had a need to always argue. She tried to compare them to Jet and Droy but found herself not being able to find even a single similarity. She concluded that as much as Jet and Droy were good companies, they are not as fun as Natsu and Grey. She couldn't suppress the giggle that came when her thoughts landed on the idea that Erza and Lucy always have to be babysitters to a pair of six-year old boys. Well, the uncalled for glee earned her a set of confused looks from everyone seated on that table and from Mirajane who for some reason comes at the moment when something's about to happen.

Blushing from embarrassment, she stammered, "I just remembered something. That's all. He-he-he!" She wouldn't want to let her friends know that she thinks that Natsu and Grey are six-year old and that Erza and Lucy were babysitters. They'd kill her for sure.

Well everyone knows that statement doesn't save anyone and so since Lucy and the others looked unconvinced, she followed it with "Oh, come on guys, don't tell me you don't laugh at a funny memory? Anyway, the food's here so let's eat!"

"Levy, you know I like you, right? But as your best friend, it is my role to ask you, please don't be weird," was Lucy's answer.

Lucy's statement was simple and nothing special. Levy even just waved her hand at it. But Natsu thinks otherwise. There was one word out of place. At the mention of **that** word, his ears twitched like a puppy and his eyes locked onto Lucy. Noticing Natsu's attention on her, Lucy asked "What is it now, Natsu?" It wasn't like she was annoyed; it was just uncomfortable when someone's watching you when you eat.

Ignoring her, he turned to Levy. "Hey Levy, tell me, are you Lucy's best friend?"

First Levy's musing over an unknown memory and now Natsu's starting some kind of GIRL talk with Levy. Lucy feared that this lunch will not be as peaceful and normal as she had wanted.

"Of course I am. I'm even privileged to read her first novel." Levy proudly answered Natsu's query.

That made Natsu turn to the spirit-summoner mage. To everyone's surprise, he was wearing a frown.

"Hey I thought me and Happy were your BEST friends." Natsu's voice hinted something along the line of accusation.

With the mention of his name, Happy's voice came up supporting whatever randomness Natsu is insinuating. "Aye. I'm best friend #2 and Natsu's #1."

Thinking that this antic will be entertaining, Grey decided to say "That can't be. You know Lucy, you should only have ONE best friend. It's called best friend because he or she is at the top of your friend list, right? Don't you think so too, Happy?"

Why Grey turned to Happy was beyond anyone but the mischievous feline decided to give his usual "Aye" which resulted to a sharp inhale from Natsu.

"You," pointing a finger at Levy, "I AM Lucy's best friend. You are just a regular friend who just spends a lot of time with her." Natsu's tone was competitive and challenging. Levy was dumbstruck. He just pushed a button that made Levy want to retaliate at all cost.

Lucy was about to interrupt but Mirajane beat her to it. Lucy can clearly see the playfulness in Mira's eyes when she said, "Natsu, Lucy can have more than one best friend, can't she?"

'_Oh no.' _was all Lucy can think about when Mira finished. She knew this will not be good. But before she can try to fix this conversation, Happy's chirpy voice came. "Lucy, tell us, who is your best friend? Is it Natsu or Levy? Or maybe it's Erza? Or Mira-san? Or maybe – "

Levy cut Happy and answered for Lucy, "It pretty obvious it's me. We always hang and share books we've read. Nothing can separate us." The button was switched on; there was no way she's backing out now.

Annoyed Natsu strikes back, "Hah! But I spend every day at her apartment. I go on missions with her. AND I was the one who brought her to the guild." Assuming his triumph, he smirked at Levy.

"This is ridiculous," Erza cut in. Lucy was delighted that the voice of reason finally made her entrance. However she was not expecting the red-head to say, "This argument is pointless. It is clear for everyone that Lucy and I are the best of friends. If you are looking for proof, then just ask her yourself and she will affirm it." She was not joking. It was as if Erza was stating a fact which to Lucy's dismay fuelled more rebuttals from the others.

"Hm? I was the one who placed the Fairy Tail tattoo on Lucy and welcomed her here. Doesn't that make me an important person in her life which consequently her best friend?" the beautiful barmaid decided to voice her opinion.

"No. Like I was saying, I was the one who brought her here. I was the one who formed a team with her. It is me!" Natsu shoots.

"Don't be an idiot Natsu. I don't want to argue with you. You should already know the obvious. I and Lucy are best friends." Levy countered.

Grey, who Lucy wanted to slaughter right now for saying she can only have one best friend and resulted to this, said "How about a contest? Whoever wins becomes Lucy's best friend."

"Alright. I'll prove to you I'm her BEST friend." Natsu fired up.

"Hah! Like I'd let you. Don't worry Lucy; I'll save our name as best friends." Levy announced.

"You are both pathetic and childish. Fine, I will be joining too to show you what a real best friend is." Erza's fighting spirit escalated.

"Interesting! Lissana, please take care of things for a while. I'll be taking part at this." Mira said to her sister who was seated on the next table and listening at the conversation ever since it began.

"You're gonna fight too Mira-nee?" Lissana asked, obviously amused at all these.

"I really don't know but I want to see this, so I'll join in. Teehee!" Mira was clearly after the entertainment it will provide.

"Great! I get to fight Erza and Mira!" Natsu's fire flared a bit more.

"Don't think I'll back out just because you guys are S-class mages. That goes for you too Natsu. I'll fight." Levy was determined to stay unfazed.

"Hn" was Erza's acknowledgement for the challenge.

"Grey, you should participate as well. Aren't you as much of a candidate as Lucy's best friend too?" A drunken Cana who was sitting with Lissana tossed in her idea.

Without warning, Juvia came out of her stalking-hide-out-corner and alleged Lucy, "I knew it! You are my rival in love! Alright, I have decided to join this fray and shall fight to defeat you."

Grey sweat dropped at her, "Um, no, I think you misunderstood things Juvia. This is about Lucy's best –"

She cut Grey midsentence because she had gone haywire at the thought that her precious Grey-sama was defending Lucy, "– Rival. Correct. She is Juvia's BEST RIVAL."

"What! Juvia, you idiot, I've already cleared up things with you. Don't join this mess." Lucy's patience was at its brink. When things go crazy, it usually goes ballistic. Especially with her group of _best friends_.

"Nonsense, I will fight you and defeat you!" Juvia's death glare was sending shivers down Lucy's spine. Lucy knew that the blue-haired, former-Phantom Element Four, was beyond reasoning with.

Natsu's roaring laughter came. "This is great! I will not back down just because all of you are girls. I will not go easy on you. Give me your best shot!"

"Bring it on, fire brain!" Levy answered, copying Grey's insult.

"STOP! This is stupid! You're all my friends." It sounded cliché and corny but Lucy thought it was not the time to worry about trivial stuff like that. She wanted to fix this before it was too big to handle.

Natsu roared with laughter. "Of course we know that Lucy. But we're looking for the BEST!"

Lucy sweat dropped at that. She's starting to think that Natsu misunderstood the word best-friend. Or understood it at the beginning but twisted the meaning along the way.

Feeling defeated but still hoping to fix things, Lucy tried to talk them all out of it again. But Gajeel's towering figure came to view and then said, "I'll fight Salamander as well. And you too Erza. Haha! And the demon, Mirajane too!" Lucy wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. He was just making this more uncontrollable.

"What the hell, Gajeel? You wanna be my best friend too?" Lucy's annoyance found a way to come out when she addressed the metal dragon slayer.

"How conceited are you bunny girl? I'm here for the fight, not for you." Gajeel answered.

"WHAT? I'm not conceited! This argument or fight or whatever this is came out because stupid Natsu started an idiotic topic of being my best friend." Lucy's temper was slipping from her control.

"Meh. Not my problem. I'm not your shrink so don't complain at me. I'm here for the fight. So, are you supposed to be the last boss? That's boring. Better give me a good fight or I'll give it to you." Gajeel's lazy answer ticked her to no end.

"Last boss? What do you think this is? A game? You idiot! Stop making this more complicated." Lucy was getting furious but still wanted to straighten things. However, as Gajeel, he knew it was his job to ignore whatever tantrum Lucy's throwing and get on with his life.

"Oi, shrimp, I don't intend to fight you so just back out." Gajeel addressed this to Levy who looked a little worried when he came.

"No way! I –"Levy couldn't finish her words because of Gajeel's dismissal statement of "Whatever. Just don't get yourself killed."

"Alright! Who else wants to fight me? I'll prove to you I'm the BEST!" Natsu's booming voice echoed through the guild hall making sure that the challenge reached every member.

Wendy who was quiet the whole time (Charle kept telling her to stay out of their nonsense talk) and evidently worried for Lucy tried to help the spirit mage. She couldn't just ignore all this. She was having her lunch with Charle at a table near the others and witnessed how a simple statement turned into a royal rumble. "Natsu-san, everyone, I think you got things wrong. You shouldn't be fighting over Lucy-san. She told you she is your friend. It is unnecessary to cause a bout over something like friendship. It's pretty ironic, isn't it?"

"Thank you Wendy! You're the best! Everyone! Listen to Wendy, she is right." Lucy nearly cried her response and threw herself to the younger girl because of her voluntary help.

Happy couldn't help but say, "The best? That's not fair Lucy. You're already crowning her as the winner. Wendy, you should fight for that title."

"Eeeeeeh! No! I think you got it wrong, Happy" Wendy wailed. "That's right, you tomcat. You leave Wendy alone." Charle said trying to keep her dragon slayer away from meaningless fights.

"Nobody's chickening out. You're already in this when you defended Lucy. Come on Wendy, this will be fun!" Natsu, forgetting he was dealing with a twelve-year old, challenged the little sky princess.

And with that, Lucy finally accepted the craziness of this all and opted to bang her head on the table and look dead. "This is so random and wrong." She mumbled at her play-dead routine which nobody paid attention to.

"Alright! We now have all our players." Happy suddenly announced, deciding he got his players for this little contest.

Lucy can hear the confirmation coming from the players. Well maybe except for Wendy who answered with "Eeeeh! No way I'm fighting you guys" which was completely ignored. Poor her. The cheering from the crowd vibrated throughout the guild. She could distinctly hear Elfman's "It's not manly to fight over a friend." and Lisanna's "Elf-nii, Mira-nee is a part of this. We should cheer for her." She could hear Cana ordering for another round of beer to celebrate the beginning of whatever this is. She could make out Wakabba and Macao's woohoos. The Raijinshuu's hmph but still curious reactions were loud enough. Jet and Droy's "Go Levy!" was louder than anything. And in comes Max's announcement. _Enter first scene here minus the recall part 'cause we're gonna go in circles._

With an exasperated sigh, Lucy picked up her spoon and dug in her now cold, kind-of forgotten, lunch. Fairy Tail might decide to start a friendly skirmish but she will not be left hungry. And besides, what else can she do but eat? It's not like she can stop the ruckus about to ensue now so she might as well just satisfy her basic need.

With humour and elation, Happy went on stage, grabbed the mic from his co-host Max (they casually decided to be both announcers) and "introduced" the participants.

"Alright! Let me introduce to you the candidates for Lucy's BEST friend!" Happy started.

"First up, the scary Titania, Erza!" Happy announced. "Hmph!" was all Erza needed to show her confidence for the upcoming battle.

"The one and only cooker of great fish, Mirajane" Happy followed which earned him Mira's smiles and waves.

"The stripper, Grey!" Happy bellowed. "Hey! What's with the intro and how did I end up as a participant?" was Grey's response.

"Shadowgear's Levy!" Happy continued ignoring Grey's protests. "I won't let you down Lucy." Levy whispered to herself.

"Grey's creepy lover, Juvia!" Happy continued that got Grey to shot an ice lance at him (which he successfully dodged) and a "She's not my lover, you mangy cat!"

"The metal dragon slayer, Gajeel!" Happy roared which made said dragon slayer to snicker.

"The sky dragon slayer, Wendy!" Happy announced immune to Wendy's "I told you I won't join. Please Happy, Natsu-san, don't count me in."

"And the last but not the least, the person who brought Lucy to the guild, who teamed up with her for her first mission, who always saves her and never loses a fight, the fire dragon slayer, the known Salamander, Natsuuuu!" Happy announced triumphantly as if Natsu already won. Max sweat dropped on the introduction and commented on how biased it sounded but was totally ignored by the blue, flying feline. Natsu's fire shot up hundred folds and announced for everyone to hear, "Bring it! Lucy! I'll prove to you I'm the best among all your friends."

Even with the unwanted commotion, Lucy can't help but smile at that.

To hell with it, this is Fairy Tail. If it is not random or unpredictable, then this isn't the guild she loves. Scooping up another mouthful of her food, Lucy realized that she already had what she wanted for the day. A peaceful and normal lunch. This is Fairy Tail. Pointless fights and noisy uproars is what define peaceful and normal.

Although she still dreaded what's her role in all this gonna be. Based on everyone's expectations, she either will be fighting for her life or naming a person who thinks he/she is the best. Now the only question left, how did each of the participants defined best, or the word best-friend for that matter?

Sighing, Lucy let go of the thought and went on with her lunch. She concluded that thinking about it would not really help anything so let them do what they want and she'll just do what she wants. Besides, she already knows who her best-friend is. A fight is not needed for it. Grey was right though, there was only one. Every one else are really important friends as well, but this one in particular was special to her. Happy asked earlier and he actually mentioned the name already. She was ready to answer but they never let her explain. '_Guess they just have to do this their way,'_ was Lucy's final thoughts on the matter.

_fin._


End file.
